


Sherlock's First American Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: America, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Family Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Sherlock home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's First American Christmas

“This is hell.” Sherlock said, staring at the Christmas scene at the mall. “This is literally hell. Satan is just wrapped in red velvet and uses toys to steal children’s souls.” You laughed some. Your cousins wanted to go see Santa, per tradition, and Sherlock was along for the ride. This was his first Christmas in America. Last year, you had spent in England with Sherlock and his gang. It was just a small little party with a little gift exchange.

But now, Christmas was about to slap him in the face.

“Oh, you’ll be fine.” You said, giggling.

“This is the worst thing ever. And I’ve been through withdraws.” Sherlock grumbled. You elbowed him a bit. You didn’t want your entire family to know you were dating an ex-drug addict. “What?”

“Just be good.” You sighed. Sherlock smirked.

Soon, you all left the mall. You and Sherlock were staying at your parents’ house in the attic. You would have had your old room, but your brother’s kids were staying there and you always wanted the attic bedroom. Your aunt used to live up there before she went off and got married.

“You should get some rest Sherlock.” You said as the two of you settled into bed. It was Christmas Eve and you had just finished the meal that your mother and your sister-in-law had prepared while you were at the mall. Sherlock was fuller than he had ever been. But mainly because John had had a talk with him about eating what people offered him.

“I’m so tired.” He yawned. “What did your mother give me?”

“That’s the effects of turkey.” You giggled. “Don’t worry. We didn’t drug you. Well, as far as I know.” You turned down the covers as he changed into his pajamas. “I can’t believe that they’re letting us sleep in the same room.” Sherlock laid down. You changed out of your clothes then settled beside him.

“I guess as long as we don’t wake them.” He yawned, holding you close. “Goodnight (y/n).”

“Goodnight Sherlock.” The two of you drifted off.

****

“It’s Christmas!” You heard your cousins, nephews, and niece yell as they ran up the stiars to the attic. The next thing you knew, they were jumping on you, laughing and squealing. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m up.” You laughed, sitting up. You looked over at Sherlock, who was sitting up but looked like he was ready to attack. “Guys, you go downstairs and get started. We’ll be there in a second.” They all ran off then. You looked at Sherlock. “Are you okay honey?”

“What the hell just happened?” He asked. You giggled.

“Welcome to Christmas at my house.” You smiled and kissed him. “Don’t worry. You’ll have kids someday and you’ll get to experience this one Baker Street.”

“Oh, don’t threaten me like that.” He said, but there was a small smile on his face. You took his hand and pulled him up.

“Come on.” You pulled him out of bed and gave him his dressing gown. “There’s probably a deer stalker down there with your name on it.” All he could do was groan.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
